


pillow talk (it's a paradise and it's a warzone)

by cakecakecake



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blowjobs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecakecake/pseuds/cakecakecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>retitled because that song enters my head every time i go into my private quarters. a collection of one-shots featuring my fave pairings. i also take requests. most will be nsfw but i do love the occasional fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. elise/sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only rated t!

"One and two and three and one and two and three--almost, almost--"

She should be watching her feet, but Sakura's lost herself in the swirls of violet in the Nohrian princess's earnest eyes, hands warmed by her gentle touch as their feet make little squares across the floor (or try to). Clearing her throat, she apologizes for what must be the eighteenth time in the last half hour. 

"I'm so sorry, Elise," she mumbles. "Maybe I'm just not fit for this sort of dancing--"

"But you're doing so wonderfully," the blonde insists, shaking her pretty head. "It took my brother Leo _ages_ to learn how to waltz, don't feel bad! Er--don't tell anyone I told you that though--"

She spurts out a giggle. "I promise--"

"Now," Elise continues, "place your left hand on my shoulder--"

"Erm--"

"That's right," she glows. "Now take my other hand, and I'll lead you by your waist--"

Her heart stutters as the smaller girl's warm palm rests just above her hip--"O-oh--"

"Usually the taller person leads," she explains, felicitous in having no idea what she's doing to Sakura's nerves this very moment, "but since I'm the teacher, I'll have you follow me--!"

"M-hm," she supposes, glancing down at her dress--she knows there's no way Elise could have feasibly burned a hole in it just with her touch, but Heavens, her skin is _searing_ where she's touching her. The blonde smiles with confidence and starts to slowly sway her hips back and forth in congruence with the music and the spot on her waist is no longer the only thing that feels like it's on fire.

"Now, I know it sounds silly, but feel the music in your hips, and then in your feet," she directs. With a slight push, she moves Sakura's hips for her so that they're both moving along and her cheeks burn so much that the other girl finally notices--

"Is it too warm in here, Sakura?" she asks, cocking her head to the side. Sakura wets her mouth.

"O-oh, um--it's no matter, I'll be fine--"

"Oh, well if you're sure--"

"Y-yes, um, please, continue--"

"Right," Elise brightens, and steadies their movement. "Now, you know where the beats are in this song?"

They've been listening to this piece on repeat since the moment they came through the doors, so, yes, she's sure she knows it by heart now. Nodding, she presses her lips together, swallowing anxious spit.

"Okay, now then, we move like--" Elise slides one foot back, still holding her waist, but Sakura forgets to move--

Giggling, Elise pulls her closer. "I'm sorry, I should have said--follow my feet. Every time I move back, move forward, with the foot that's parallel to mine--"

She steps backward with her left, and Sakura follows with the correct foot forward, her nervous hand gingerly holding onto her shoulder. Elise beams at her. 

"Yes! That's right! Now when I move left, you move right--" 

She sways and Sakura follows her, albeit a little bit behind, but in the right direction and she earns a squeal of delight from her partner. "Yes! Sakura that's it! A little faster and you've nearly got it! Now, when I go forward, you go back, yes?"

"Erm--" she forgets which foot is supposed to move and Elise ends up stepping on her with her heels. "A-aaAH--"

"Sakura!" she yelps, falling to her knees to look at her foot--it's turning bright red where the heel almost crushed her toe, but she doesn't want to worry her. "I'm so sorry! Are you hurt badly?"

"I'm alright," she says humbly, wincing, "It was my fault, I should have paid better attention--"

"No no," Elise insists, unbuckling her heels. "I should know better--let's take our shoes off, just in case!"

Sakura slips out of her shoes and Elise tosses them aside with her own. For an instant she worries about her bare feet dirtying the smooth floor, but the thought is forgotten once Elise places _both_ of her hands in the dip of her waist. Flushing scarlet, Sakura stutters.

"E-Elise--"

"Put your hands on my shoulders," she instructs her, smiling gently. Sakura obliges, yet they're still her full arms' length apart--Elise sighs in disproval. 

"This won't do," she says blatantly, inching forward. "We must be closer together--the closer you are, the more in sync you'll be!"

"O-oh--"

"It's okay, we're both girls, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! Although--erm--do mind my breath, I haven't brushed since breakfast so if it smells like eggs, please forgive me--"

Sakura nods forgivingly; her breath smells not like eggs at all but instead like vanilla cookies and cinnamon and it's clouding her vision slightly. She tries to focus on their feet but finds her eyes drawing up to the curve of Elise's pale lips and rounded cheeks. Her hips are being rocked backward and she almost stumbles; she's nearly forgotten they were in the middle of dancing--

"Now then, just follow my lead! Back--side--front--yes, yes, front--side--"

Her feet follow her friend's, tentatively, afraid of misstepping but she's got it better than she thinks. They make a big square a couple of times and Elise is delighted with her, chirping her directions. "Back--side--front--side--back--side--front--you've got it! Sakura, you're waltzing!"

She can't help the giggle that erupts from her throat as she and the other princess move across the floor, their little box of a waltz now a fluid, venturing motion with style as their hips sway to and fro, putting a little attitude in the traditional dance. Elise's laughter rings over the violins, swelling up her heart in an almost painful way; she's never felt a pull in her chest like this before, here alone in a dance hall with another girl--it's as if they're the only two people in the world, safe inside a vesicle of string instruments and the smell of chai tea. Lost in her amenity, Sakura leans onto her shoulder, moving in smaller steps as they absent-mindedly continue their routine until Elise's hold on her waist tightens.

"E-Elise--"

The shorter girl is flushed a lucent shade of magenta. Sakura's hands slide off her shoulders in hesitance and ghost over her chest and it's only for a second that she can feel Elise's heart beating wildly--

"I'm--I'm sorry--" she's at a loss for what to say, frozen on the spot but the blonde smiles, taking in a shaky breath.

"Sakura," she coos, inching even closer--her hands slide up her back and she can barely breathe--"you're very pretty, Sakura--I'm--really glad we're friends--"

"I'm--really happy that we're friends too," she manages, heart drumming against her ribs. Elise is close enough that if time were to be had she could count every freckle dotting her nose, but the door to the music hall creaks open so suddenly that both girls launch themselves several feet across opposite ends of the room.

"Dinner is served, your Highnesses," Jakob informs them, poking his head inside for only a moment. Elise thanks him politely and picks up her shoes and Sakura quickly follows suit, trying not to wonder what would have happened had the butler picked a different time to open the door.


	2. tsubaki/hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsubaki has this one robe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a birthday gift for a dear friend! happy day, ennis <3 i hope this is okay!!

Tsubaki has this one robe, this one particular robe. It was a gift from Lady Sakura when he was first made her subordinate, a dashing red lounge-robe decorated with embroidered pink cherry blossoms. She’d made it herself, and so it was especially dear to him, but one night he wore it to the bath house, and things got a little out of hand, and—well. There are some stains that you just don’t let anyone see. So Tsubaki never took to get it completely clean. 

But Hinata supposes his “friend” gets a good deal out of it—now he has a way to let him know he’s ready for him without having to say a word. So when Tsubaki comes strolling into the bath house in nothing but the robe, the samurai revels in the newfound heat consuming him. 

“Been a while since I’ve seen you in that.”

The redhead fiddles with the sash around his waist and blushes like a kid. 

“And how long is while for you, then? I had this on just the other day!” 

Hinata bobs his head along the water, sporting the most devilish grin he can muster, a glint in his eye as he watches the sky warrior untie the sash and let the robe slide down his shoulders. He’s as pale as moonlight, but the pink flush in his neck almost matches the embroidery—it’s mesmerizing. It’s so annoying, but he’s as beautiful as he brags. Hinata splashes warm water on his face to wash off the sweat but it hardly helps. 

“You’d wear it every day if I had it my way,” he growls, swimming over to the edge where he stands. Tsubaki hardly moves. 

“You know, it’d be more attractive if you were more honest,” he barks, smirking despite his embarrassment. 

“Honest? How am I not being honest?” he offers, although he knows just what he means. The robe hangs dully off his arms, framing his sturdy hips and shapely thighs and Hinata wets his mouth. 

“You know how so!” 

Hinata doesn’t normally like going down without a fight, but the throbbing ache in his cock is getting to be a little too bothersome—he’s already playing with himself a little under the water—maybe it’s better if he just doesn’t waste time. “You’re right, I’m sorry Tsubaki—what I really mean is—"

“—aaa-ah—!” 

His hips are in his grip as he envelopes Tsubaki’s already-hard cock in his mouth, giving it one good base-to-tip slurp before grinning proudly back up at his pretty face—“—I would give you a good sucking-off every day if I had it my way.” 

Tsubaki’s knees buckle as Hinata gets working immediately, steamy bathwater only up to his knees but the heat surrounding them feels just as warm as when he’d been laying down in it. Tsubaki whimpers effeminately, biting into his fist as Hinata swirls his tongue around the tip. He wouldn’t call himself an expert—is anybody really an expert at something like this anyway?—but Tsubaki has never complained about a single thing regarding his cock in his mouth (only about the mess after), so he guess he can afford to be proud of himself. 

He massages his balls with one hand while his other pumps himself, drooling onto the floor as he slides Tsubaki’s length in and out, really sucking hard enough to draw groans and cries from the pretty pegasus knight. He’s not much for words when it comes to this, but Hinata kind of likes it that way. Praise is precious in the form of his name dropping from Tsubaki’s lips over and over until it feels like the man can never say anything else. A hand on his shoulder tells him it’s time, it’s another unspoken signal between them—he’s gonna cum, and for once, Hinata doesn’t wanna make a complete mess of him. So when Tsubaki screams, thrusting forward down his throat, Hinata braces himself and swallows—he swallows it all, not letting go as his cock twitches in his mouth. Slowly, when Tsubaki’s breaths calm, he pulls away, gulping and catching his breath, stroking himself still and the redhead takes notice and grabs him instead. 

“You were—such a good boy today, Hinata,” he purrs—Hinata’s cock writhes in his grip, o-oh fuck— 

“Tsubaki, I—I’m—"

The right squeeze, and Hinata is cumming too, right all over Tsubaki’s arm and chest and the princess-boy is actually chuckling in delight rather than recoiling—the swordsman apologizes anyway, just by instinct—

“Tsubaki, I”m sorry! I was trying not to make a mess—"

An unexpectedly sweet kiss meets his mouth before the other man shakes his magnificent head, red hair falling between his eyes. “You get a free pass today. Don’t worry—I still need to get in the bath, you know.” He winks, and slides down into the water beside him. 

Hinata wonders how soon he can get him to wear the robe again.


	3. felicia/flora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is your incest warning.

Flora clicks her tongue in pity, drawing circles on her twin sister's thighs, her cool breath ghosting over what little is exposed of her dainty neck. A whisper of a snow-flurry hushes through the quiet of the lounge they'd been cleaning, both of their emotions fleeting and howling like the winter that runs in their veins. Felicia's whimpers make her sisters fingers tremble, her wrists high over her head although she wasn't told to hold them there. Flora hums against her pulse; the stains on the chaise are only going to be harder to clean once she's through with her--but she doesn't mind the extra work. She never does, but she can't let her sister know that.

"F-Flora," she mutters, face as rosy as her hair, "Flora, please kiss me--"

She raises her head to give her a quizzical eye, licking her lips as she surveys her twin's desperate expression. It's more than a little endearing, how easy it is to wind her up--she gets so enthused with just a bit of teasing. Oh, that face--it makes it so hard to resist giving her exactly what she wants. However.

"Do you deserve a kiss?" she bites, snapping the band of her stockings. Felicia flinches. 

"I'm--I'm sorry, Flora, I didn't mean to spill more on the chaise, I really didn't--"

"You know that's not what I'm upset about, Felicia." Flora rolls up her sleeves, feeling the color rise in her cheeks but clenches her jaw. Stern. Collected.

Her twin fidgets under her grip, hips squirming where she's got them pinned to the chaise. Her gaze falls as she chews on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry I bent over so far in front of you that I dropped the tray and spilled more tea on the chaise we were supposed to clean, a-and I'm...sorry for trying to distract you from our duty with my underwear--"

Flora's palm covers her mouth for only a moment as she presses a delicate peck to her forehead. Felicia sighs against her hand, quivering slightly-- 

"Apology accepted. Now turn around."

"Wh-what?"

She slides off of her and grabs her waist, jostling her onto her stomach as she yelps. "I'll kiss you, but first--"

"Fl--Flora, _Flora_!" 

Felicia goes quiet once the cool tips of her twin's fingers slide into her smallclothes, teasing her entrance. The icy air around them stills, the temperature dropping to freezing as the heat on their skin rises. Flora feels wetness pool in her panties as Felicia starts to melt like ice in her hands, little moans escaping her as she bucks backward into her, sprawling on all fours like a cat. Flora smiles daintily as she pumps her hard, quickly--it won't take her much longer to cum. She relishes the way her sister's walls clench around her three fingers, the way she pants like a teenager. Her clit pulses against her thumb and Flora needs to use her free hand to cover her mouth when she screeches--not even the snowstorm in the room can relieve the heat in her collar, her own loins are alight with an intense burning--

"Flora, Flora," Felicia turns around, wrapping her arms about her waist. She presses her mouth to her neck and Flora stiffens. 

"Please, Flora, let me kiss you now, let me--"

She doesn't wait, she captures her mouth with her own, tugging at her ponytail, guiding one of her hands up her dress. She bucks her hips up, whining like a child. Felicia pulls her face away with worry in her eyes.

"F-Flora," she murmurs, "you know I've never--all the times we--I'm not sure if--"

Shaking her head, Flora cradles her face. "I will guide you."

"But what if I'm--bad at it?"

"You won't be," she encourages her, breathing unsteadily. "It's you, there's no way I wouldn't enjoy your touch." 

Her sister doesn't seem too convinced. Flora knits her brows together uncertainly. "Of course, if you don't want to, I can understand--"

"No, no, I _do_ want to, I do," she squeaks, rubbing her thigh--Flora winces--"I'm just…embarrassed, I guess--I don't want this to be another thing about me that's--disappointing."

Flora takes her twin's hand, sliding it up against the wet fabric and watching her pupils blow wide. "Felicia…if you would have me, please…" 

"D-Do you promise you won't be mad if I'm--"

"I'm only going to be mad if you stop touching me," Flora bites, the chilly wind picking up and blustering open the windows. Felicia swallows visibly and complies, massaging her sister through her garments with panic in her stare. Flora presses her fingers against hers, against her knot of sensitivity, hushing her.

"Like this, Felicia," she tells her patiently, trembling all the while. "Put all the pressure right--there, oh, yes…"

Like a good maid and a good younger sister, Felicia nods, following instructions, but she's frigid still; the only muscles she moves are the ones in her arms and the terrified expression is taking away from how badly Flora wants release. She exhales feebly and thrusts into her palm. 

"Felicia, you don't have to--"

"Am I doing something wrong?" she frets, voice pitched high. "I'm sorry, just sh-show me what to do and I--"

"Felicia, you must relax, don't worry so much," she tells her, trying not to sound like the concerned older sibling for a change, but. Nothing can ever help that. "You will please me just fine, just trust your instincts."

"My--instincts?" she repeats. 

"Yes, precisely," she soothes her, "What does your heart tell you, in this moment? What do you feel? What do you want?"

Felicia's chest rises and falls quickly; her eyes surveying the display before her--her prim older twin mussed up and splayed on the chaise like one of the royal concubines in front of her, wet and begging for her climax. The snowy breeze they've both caused sends the windows flapping and the chandelier swaying in rhythm with their erratic breathing. A new light burns in her sister's eyes and Flora feels it before it happens--

"A-aah, ah, AHHH Gods, Felicia, that's--!"

Her tongue sloppily roams over her entrance, wet and clumsy, completely missing her clit--Flora tugs at her ponytail, shivering. 

"Feli--Felicia, my clitoris, my _clit_ \--"

"S-Sorry! Sorry! There's so many parts to pay attention to, I--"

"Hush, hush now," she tells her, knees jerking, "Just--press your tongue against my--o- _OH_ GODS in Heaven, Felicia--"

"Was that alright? Am I doing okay?"

She could smack her, but she doesn't, she just giggles slightly, feeling her eyes cloud over--"Yes, _yes_ , that's exactly--keep going, Felicia, please, keep going--"

She doesn't stop--she's messy, uncoordinated, keeps pausing to kiss little places along her thigh. Clumsy as ever, but her touch is so sweet, gentle, yet passionate--she's unsure of where her hands should go so Flora just takes them, clings tightly as her tongue draws circles and other odd shapes around her slit. She feels her legs quaking, her chest ready to cave in--oh, her release is near--

"Tongue," she starts, "Tongue--flat--against--"

"S-Sorry! I--"

"Less--talk--more--tongue--"

She obeys, she follows orders. She holds pressure against her sister's clit and Flora feels herself fall apart, crumble in a mess across the chaise as the snowstorm finally quiets. Felicia pats a handkerchief across her mouth and pants, climbing atop the sofa and resting her head on Flora's shoulder. Her hands find hers again, cooling her skin. 

"Was that--alright?"

"That was very impressive," she offers, planting a kiss on her knuckles. "Excellent service." 

"I suppose we should tend to the chaise, shall we?"

Flora sighs. "I suppose we shall."


End file.
